


Personal Training

by writeturnlove



Category: florian munteanu - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: Personal Trainer Florian needs to drum up clients for his personal training business located in the local gym, so he creates a contest hoping to get his name out there. Once the winner is chosen, he shows up at her door feeling a little depressed that he has to do this kind of gimmick in the first place. When the beautiful ebony goddess he's had a crush on opens the door looking flustered, he decides that that perhaps the contest was a good idea after all.





	Personal Training

Personal Training  
Florian Munteanu Personal Trainer Imagine  
(Florian x Black Reader)  
By V.C. Turner

When you entered the contest for a personal trainer, you never expected to win. You’d never won anything, but you decided to take a chance after noticing the handsome and impressively well-built personal trainer who worked at the local gym.  
You put your name and contact information on one of the cards at the front desk of the gym, and placed it in the box for the contest.  
When you received a phone call from the gym, you couldn’t believe it. You won! You agreed to the three session prize and provided the gym with your home address.  
What did you have to lose?  
Then the day of the first training session arrived. You were a bundle of nerves. Your hair didn’t want to lay right. You considered putting on a wig, but he would know that wasn’t your real hair. You did your best to pull your natural curls back into a cute afro puff, and hoped he ignored your lack of perfection.  
You were always a wreck around good looking men and this trainer, Florian, had haunted your fantasies ever since you first saw him. To know that he’d be in your house sent your heart into overdrive.  
You spent way too much time trying to figure out what to wear, but finally settled on a pair sweatpants and a tank top to cover up your sports bra. It wasn’t your normal workout attire, but you didn’t want him to see you in shorts…not with all of your … lusciousness.  
You stared at yourself in the mirror trying to calm down, when you finally decided that you were just going to call the whole thing off. You couldn’t handle being alone with him. You wouldn’t know what to say or how to behave. No. You needed to end this and have the gym give the prize to someone else.  
You reached for your phone and dialed the number they gave you. No answer. You left a message. You then started to change back into your clothes when the doorbell rang. It couldn’t be him. You didn’t expect him for another hour.  
You walked to your front door and your heart dropped once you looked through the peephole. There he stood in all his muscled glory, donning a pair of grey shorts, a white tank top stretched over his muscled torso, and a gym bag slung over his shoulder.  
You took a deep breath and opened the door.  
“Mr. Munteanu. Hello. I’m (y/n),” you said as you reached your hand out.  
Florian politely shook your hand as he looked you up and down. You felt as if you looked horrible as he scanned your attire.  
“Hello, Ms. (Y/N). Good to meet you and Congratulations on winning. Can I come in?” he said.  
You stepped aside and let him into your home. You hands began to shake so you started wringing them without thinking about it.  
“Why don’t we get started in my spare bedroom…I mean..it’s my spare room that’s supposed to be a bedroom but I use it to exercise…not that you needed to know all that. - You know what: Just follow me,” you told him as you led him down your hallway.  
He followed you into the spare room where he placed his gym bag on the floor, opened it, and pulled out a clipboard.  
“Why don’t you tell me what your goals are and we’ll go from there?” he asked, his tone nice and professional.  
You nodded.

“Well, I’d basically like to get healthier and stronger. I had a back injury, so I have to be careful what exercises I can do. I haven’t been working out so I gained all this weight. I’m trying to get it off of me so I can move around again, stop taking some of the medicine the doctor has me on, things like that,” you explained.  
“I understand,” said Florian, “Those are good goals. I think I have some ideas for some low impact workouts you could do that wouldn’t hurt your back, but would give you some good cardio.”  
Florian looked around the room and noted the treadmill, the yoga mat, small set of weights, and the Elliptical machine.  
“It looks like you’ve got some good equipment here,” he pointed out, “I’ll show you how to work with what you already have, plus some floor exercises.”  
“I really appreciate it,” you told him.  
He stared at you for several seconds as if he were waiting for you to do something. Florian then shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance and motioned for you to come over to the large yoga mat on the floor.  
“First, we need to do some stretching exercises to loosen up and warm up before we get into the more challenging exercises,” he added.  
Florian showed you some stretches and you attempted to model his movements the best you could. He walked up to you, asking permission to touch your arms, waist or knees so he could put you in the correct position. His presence, his scent, everything about him turned you on even more since he started touching you.  
“Do I make you nervous?” he asked innocently as he stood behind you.  
You were so flustered by his presence that you admitted the truth.  
“It’s only because you’re … I’m sorry…You’re um..I get nervous around good looking men,” you admit as you look away from him.  
Florian gently turned your face toward him so you could look into his eyes.  
“I don’t want to make you nervous,” he said softly, “I just want make you feel good….better.”  
You relaxed a little and continued the stretches. Once you were warmed up he said you would be using the treadmill.  
“Is that what you normally wear when you work out?” he asked.  
“No,” you told him, “I usually wear shorts but they’re a little too short to wear in front of other people.”  
He tilted his head as he absorbed what you said.  
“If they are comfortable, go ahead and put them on,” he suggested.  
You quickly went to your bedroom and put on the short gray workout shorts that matched your sports bra, then ran back into the room.  
Florian looked you up and down and for a moment you saw a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. You felt a bit deflated. You knew your thighs were too big to wear something like this in front of someone who was used to seeing size 6s.  
You fidgeted, placing your hands over your thighs, crossing your arms over yourself, doing anything to divert his attention from your legs.  
“I’ll go change back,” you said as you started for the bedroom again. Florian called after you.  
“Don’t do that. I’m sorry for staring,” Florian said, “Please get on the treadmill.”  
You step onto the treadmill and turn it on as you waited for his next instruction.  
He climbed onto the treadmill behind you and looked at the programs listed on the machine. He chooses a light, 10 minute program for you and hit the start button. You began walking and he headed to his gym bag. He pulled out his cell phone and it looked like he was sending a text. You tried to ignore it, but you couldn’t help but feel as if he couldn’t wait for your hour to be over.  
After your 10 minutes ended, you felt a mild sweat throughout your body. You grabbed a drink of water and waited for other instructions. Florian walked up behind you and showed you some additional stretches to do to help with any tension that walking created in your lower back.  
His placed his hands on your waist as he showed you how to lunge as he did the movement with you.  
During the stretching routine, you felt something brush against your behind. You initially ignored it, but when he asked you to lean forward, you felt it again. It was long, thick and hard. You gasped and stumbled forward a little, but he pulled you up and you realized your back was pressed against his chest. You felt his hardness press against your lower back.  
You took a step forward to compose yourself as moisture pooled between your thighs. You didn’t know why his cock was hard, but he was certainly making you wet. You pushed the inappropriate thoughts aside.  
“I’m sorry about that,” he said.  
“I understand. It’s involuntary,” you blurt out.  
“Don’t let me off the hook that easily. You’re a very beautiful woman. My body is just responding to you,” Florian explained  
You turned to face him, and realized that your mouth hung open. You shut it quickly and looked away from him.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want to upset you,” he said.  
“You’re not.”  
“Then, what are you feeling?” he asked, taking a step toward you.  
“No comment!” you stated, your face heated from embarrassment.  
“I’m not letting you off that easily,” he said as he stepped closer, “How do you feel?”  
“Warm,” you said, “Hot actually.”  
Florian’s professionalism fell away as he began to walk around you, circling you like a tiger about to attack. His pace finally slowed as he walked up behind you and spoke softly in your right ear.  
“What do you want?” he asked.  
“To get healthy,” you answered.  
He shook his head and his hands made their way to your waist, slipping beneath your tank top and touching your bare skin.  
“What do you want?” he asked again.  
“I…I wanted you - I wanted you to ..to teach me some exercises,” you stammered.  
Florian lifted the tank top over your head, exposing your sports bra. His gaze darkened as he looked at you. He continued to wait for the answer you refused to give him.  
“So, you only want to exercise. A good workout?” he asked, his eyebrow raised. He leaned forward, his large hand approaching your full breasts. He took a finger and dragged it along your cleavage; down and up again.  
He stepped back and removed his shirt. You stared at his perfection - his corded muscles. His perfectly cut, 8-pack abs. Each muscle looked like a work of art that you wanted to explore with your hands…with your mouth. You knew it was wrong, but it’s what you wanted. You didn’t know if you had the guts to tell him.  
You looked back up into his eyes. He licked his bottom lip, then stepped behind you, again. You felt the heat of his breath on your neck. Your nipples puckered. Your clit throbbed. You wondered if you were dreaming.  
“What I want is inappropriate,” you explained.

“Tell me,” he said, his fingers grazing up and down your arms.  
You leaned into him.  
“I know it’s wrong, but I…I want you inside me,” you confessed.  
You felt him rest his chin on the crook of your neck.  
“Then I guess we’re both about to get what we want,” Florian added, placing a hot wet kiss on your neck. You nearly melted in his arms, but you found the strength to remain standing.  
You waited. You didn’t need to wait long.  
Florian turned you around and bit his lip. He then pulled your sports bra over your head, exposing your large, round breasts. In another swift and careful movement, he also pulled down your shorts and panties. His face sat eye level with your sex and he placed a quick kiss to it while you stepped out of your clothing.  
“I can’t wait to taste you,” he said.  
He stood slowly, kissing his way up your body until he reached your lips. He captured your mouth with his - a hard kiss that sent you reeling. You expected that, but there was also a hint of passion there that appeared more tender than you expected. His tongue invaded your mouth and you worked hard to keep up with his frantic pace.  
When Florian released your mouth, you took a breath…realizing that you’d stopped breathing the moment he kissed you. You stared at him with want, naked and bare in front of the object of your desire.  
He looked into your eyes when he yanked off his shorts, revealing a massive cock that you don’t believe will fit in you but were damn sure going to try and make it fit.  
Florian led you toward a wall. He got down on his knees before he spoke.  
“Place your hands against the wall - shoulder length apart,” he directed.  
You leaned forward and placed your hands against the wall.  
“Now, spread your legs for me,” he requested.  
You opened up your legs, shaking from nervousness and desire. You looked down and noticed a smile on his face.  
Without hesitation, he reached around you, grabbed your bare ass and pulled your weeping cunt to his face. You cried out, but soon lost your breath as his tongue began to lave at your folds. He moaned almost as loudly as you did. He tasted you and teased you with his tongue, all the while kneading the flesh of your behind. He enjoyed every inch of your sex, diving deeper into your channel, slowly gliding, flicking and fucking you with his tongue.  
You could barely hold onto the wall. You tried not to cum, but he was almost relentless. Your desire began to escalate. You started to ride his face, trying to reach the peak. He only licked faster, more determined than ever to get you there. You clawed at the wall in front of you. You felt the coil within you about to burst as he continued to wind you up.  
“I’m …I’m going to cum,” you warn.  
This only spurs him on as he started to suck on your clit and flick it with his tongue. Your hips began to buck against his face and he licked harder and faster.  
Your orgasm soon shattered your world; sending ripples throughout your body. He lapped up every bit of your essence and continued to kiss and lick you until the waves of pleasure receded.  
“Where’s your bedroom sweetheart?” he asked .  
You point toward your bedroom. Florian picked you up easily, and carried you to your bed. He placed you next to him.  
He leaned over and sucked your right nipple into his mouth. Your arousal began to build again. You ran your fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer to you. You wanted more of him. You need more of him. You didn’t know if you would ever have your fill.  
You felt his smile against your skin. He flicked at the erect bud before he climbed above you and gave your left nipple the same attention.  
You sense his massive cock press against your entrance. You panicked slightly, wondering how rough he would be once he entered you. Those worries subsided when you saw him pull on a condom and give you a small smile.  
“I’m going to take my time, baby. Don’t worry,” he said.  
He moved closer, placing a kiss to your lips. This one was gentle and passionate. None of it was rushed. He reached beneath him and rubbed the tip of his cock against your slick folds.  
“Please,” you begged, “I need you inside me.”  
He slipped the crown of his cock inside you and hissed at how tight you were. Once you adjusted to his size, he slipped in deeper, taking his time. After he was fully sheathed inside you, he kissed you again, this time with more hunger as he slowly began his slow, deep thrusts. You moaned into his mouth. Your hands latched onto his back as he pumped into you at a torturously sensual pace.  
“Sweet, Jesus, you feel so fucking good, (y/n),” Florian growled, “I want to fuck you all night.”  
Your arousal began to coil within you again, tighter and tighter as he took you higher and higher. You expected him to be rough, yet he was gentle, kissing and nipping at your lips with each thrust.  
You were so caught up in his gentle fucking that your orgasm crashed against you unexpectedly and you cried out against his shoulder.  
His pace slowed as you rode the waves of your orgasm until it finally subsided.  
Still sensitive, he flipped you over and backed up against the headboard. He grasped his rock hard cock with one hand and pulled you toward him with the other.  
“Ride me, beautiful,” said Florian, “It’s all yours.”  
You positioned yourself above him and slowly sank onto him. He was large, but your body needed him so badly that it accommodated his length and his girth. You rose and fell on his cock, your movements starting slow then speeding up after several moments. You grasped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he met your eager thrusts with his own.  
“Oh God,” you moaned as the pleasure began to rise within you for a third time. Your body hungered for release again and he seemed willing to provide it.  
You couldn’t look at him. You felt naughty and somewhat guilty for having sex with a man you barely knew.  
Florian slid his hand up the back of your neck and released your hair from its restraints. He ran his fingers through your coiled tresses, slightly tugging your head back so he could nibble, kiss and lick your neck.  
As your movements became more uncoordinated, he seemed to know you were close to your third release.  
“Look at me, Baby. You’re so beautiful when you come. I want you to look at me,” he asked.  
You looked into his eyes, darkened with lust …for you and only you. His breathing picked up and his eyes closed briefly as he gave into your shared pleasure. You were close. So close you were about to tumble over. You began to shake and a smile crossed his lips.  
“That’s it, baby girl, cum for me. Cum with me,” he groaned.  
That was all it took.  
Your third orgasm rocketed through you and you clasped his shoulders as you came. You felt him stiffen beneath you, shooting his seed into the condom and bucking through his release, as his fingers pressed into the flesh of your hips.  
Sweat beaded along your joined bodies as you placed your forehead against his. You thought you’d feel shame. You didn’t. You felt satisfied.  
Florian brushed the damp hair from your face and gave you a quick kiss. He then lifted your limp body off of him and laid you down. He slid next to you, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at you. He ran his fingers gently up and down your body leaving tingles along the way.  
You fought the urge to hide your face in your pillow.  
“I… I want you to know that I don’t do this. I’ve never done this before,” you muttered as you bit your lip.  
Florian caressed your cheek.  
“I know,” he whispered.  
“I don’t want you to think less of me for this,” you added.  
He gave you a smile.  
“I don’t think less of you,” Florian stated, “I think you’re incredible.”  
You looked at the naked god in front of you and you felt exposed in all kinds of ways. You pulled the sheets over your naked form. Florian watched you cover yourself only to pull the covers back down so he could look at your body.  
“Since I’ve never done this before, I don’t know what happens next. Is this a one-time thing? Do you get dressed and leave?” you asked him.  
Florian ran his large fingers over your full lips.  
“I wasn’t planning on leaving until you say so,” he said, “My plan is to make you feel good as often as you’d like.”  
You swallowed hard. You’d never had a simply physical relationship before.  
“So, if I call - you come running?” you asked.  
Florian chuckled.  
“I can be your booty call if that’s all you want,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple, “Is that all you want?”  
Something about his manner made you want to tell him everything. He had somehow transitioned from a sexual fantasy, to a sexual reality, to something you couldn’t define.  
“I’m not really sure what I want. What I don't want is for either of us to get hurt,” you stated.  
“I’m a grown ass man. You’re a beautiful, sexy woman. If you want something physical, we can do that, but the thing is: I want you to be my woman. I plan on being your man. I want you in my bed and on my arm, but baby that’s up to you,” Florian said.  
His fingers traced down your neck to your breasts. He continued to explore your body as you thought about what you wanted from him.  
“I’m scared,” you confessed.  
“Don’t be, baby,” he said looking in your eyes, “I got you.”  
You ran your hand along his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Ok, then” you whispered, “You’ve got me.”


End file.
